Season of White
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: (I promise this is the last one (I'm a known liar)) Walking home late on a winter's night Claire runs into two friends who decided to help keep him warm (WARNING: The contents of this fanfiction are consensual though its hard to convey in writing given the context so the events may have overtones of rape, I apologise in advance) Damaged Goods


It was late on a winter's evening and Claire was headed home after a long day at work. The air was cold and the wind harsh. The streets desolate and dark. Claire turned up the collar on his coat and clutched it to himself for warmth. To save time he had been cutting through the alleys in the city, also using the walled paths as a protection from the weather. It was as he was passing through a particularly long alleyway that he was grabbed from behind. He tried to break free but the captor held a tight grip on his arms preventing him from moving them, his body pressed closely to Claire's back providing no leeway for his efforts to escape.  
"Get off me!" He yelled, still struggling for freedom.  
"Now why would I do that?" a familiar voice spoke so close to his ear he could feel the condensation from his breath.  
"G-Graham?" He breathed out.  
"You got me" he chuckled.  
"What are you doing?" He was still jolting side to side to try and escape Graham's grasp but to no avail.  
"I saw you out here and couldn't resist having a little fun" he leaned closer still, inhaling deeply, taking in Claire's scent. "I want to introduce you to a friend of mine" it was as he spoke Claire realised there was a third body in this alley. A tall, muscular man stepped out from the shadows, grinning wildly. "I believe you've met my boss before?"  
"Ladd? Graham, what the fuck are you doing?" Claire's patience was wearing thin and his infuriation increasing.  
"I figured, since you're such a good little toy, maybe you'd let him play with you this time" Graham finished the statement by licking around Claire's ear, the saliva instantly growing cold against his skin causing him to shiver.  
"You're joking, right?" Graham didn't respond, he simply moved one arm from behind Claire's back to in front of him, first unbuttoning his coat then undoing the top fastened button on his shirt followed by another, exposing his chest to the harsh winter's air. "Graham it's late and freezing, you can't be serious. This is neither the time nor the place. Not to mention you shouldn't be offering my body to people without atleast trying to ask me first." Claire complained.  
"Aww you're no fun" he whispered, frowning despite Claire being unable to see him. His frown then became a sadistic smirk as he nodded slightly at Ladd. The taller of the three men responded by taking a step closer, placing a hand on Claire's cheek and leaning in to kiss him. Graham tightened his grip to combat Claire's protesting, speaking calmly, "You know, I hate to admit it but Boss Ladd's even better than me. He'll make you feel good I promise" he explained as Ladd continued making out with the other, bringing one hand to the red-heads crotch and rubbing slightly.  
Despite Claire's better judgement it didn't take long before he was kissing Ladd back. It wasn't a kiss of love or passion but a kiss of harsh lust and violence. Claire bit down on on Ladd's lip hard enough to draw blood as he moaned from Graham's touch, their mouths both beginning to taste of iron but neither pulled back; if anything the kiss grew stronger.  
The animosity and sexual energy between the two made Graham grin, finally letting go of Claire and stepping to the side to watch from a better angle. "He's all yours" he chuckled.  
To Ladd's surprise Graham moving didn't cause Claire to take the opportunity to bolt but instead the man's hands were immediately on him, practically tearing his clothes from him. He regained control of the situation by slamming Claire's back to the wall and forcing his body against him, pulling away from the kiss and moving to his neck, sucking and biting harshly. All the while Graham watched from the sidelines, seating himself on a trashcan and unzipping his boiler suit all the way down; beginning to touch himself as he watched Ladd remove Claire's coat, shirt and scarf, growing harder with every moan from Claire as Ladd worked his magic.  
Soon Claire was fully naked, Graham had pulled his boiler suit from his shoulders, loosely having tied it around his waist below his shaft, and Ladd was removing his cock from his underwear, preparing himself. He leaned in, whispering in Claire's ear "I want you to scream" and with that he thrust into him completely raw, lifting one of the man's legs for better access.  
The pain would've been unbearable had he not hit Claire's prostate head on with the first thrust and so instead, as requested, Claire screamed; screamed loud enough that you could've heard it streets away. Not even the wind could hide it. The noise alone was almost enough to bring Graham to climax but for Ladd it wasn't even close. He began ruthlessly pounding into the red-head, hitting that sweet spot every time, drowning himself in a sea of sick, perverted moans from both other men in the alley, in Claire's screams of ecstasy. From the sidelines of the performance Graham was close to finishing. Claire's moans and the explicit act in front of him not even the most twisted voyeur could possibly imagine were all too much as he came into his hand. He took a moment to catch his breath before jumping from his seated to position to join in the fun. He brought his semen coated hand to Claire's mouth who, without hesitation, began sucking and licking it clean. Graham bent to kiss his neck as he did so, leaving his love marks alongside Ladd's and Ladd began kissing Claire through Graham's hand, both men tasting his essence. With a couple more thrust Claire was coming, seeing stars as his body was taken over by pleasure, surprised he had been able to last this long in the first place. Ladd being the last to finish as he continued thrusting before filling Claire to the brim.  
Once he was fully spent he pulled out with a final kiss, letting Claire's body free causing him to collapse to the floor. He quickly redressed himself and immediately began walking away from the scene. He paused for a second and turned, "you were great, we should do this again some time. C'mon Graham" he called as he turned and left.  
Graham quickly kissed Claire, short but passionate, before smirking as he pulled away, redressing himself as he ran to catch up with the other man. Claire stayed still, unable to fully comprehend what exactly had just happened. The sweat on his skin growing cold without another's body heat. Confused and alone in a pool of semen and filled with regret.


End file.
